Secret Santas
by dmwcool1
Summary: Jessie comes up with an idea. Title pretty much says it all. I need to be more creative in title making...
1. Chapter 1

**OK I just HAD to do a Christmas-themed story. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be up before December 25!**

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_," Jessie sang as she colored the Christmas-themed coloring book she got from Molly's room, "_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring."_

"Looks like somebody is in the Christmas spirit," Slinky retorted with a wag of his tail.

"You bet!" she cheerfully exclaimed, pushing herself off her stomach onto her behind to cross her legs. "'Specially since this is my first Christmas with y'all." It was true. For years, Jessie had missed all the decorating of Christmas trees, smelling the fresh baked goods, and hearing the family conversations of thanks and love. Finally, after being welcomed by a new family, she had found herself to feel safe again. Suddenly, an thought occurred to her.

"Jessie? Are you gonna snap out of it anytime soon?" Slinky quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

Reverting back to reality and checking out of her daze, a beaming smile emerged from her lips. "I got an idea!"

"You do? Well, what is it?" Jessie shook her head rapidly and cross her arms across her chest.

"You'll have-tuh wait, Slink, I gotta see Woody!" Craning her neck and straining her eyes to search the room, she eventually caught sight of the sheriff napping with his hat covering his slumbering face. Cautiously, she lowered herself from the window edge that she was currently residing on and headed over to her brother.

"Howdy Woody," she greeted, kneeling to his level. He let out a small groan and pushed his hat back as he slowly revealed his eyes.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"I know it's kinda outta the blue, but couldja call in a staff meetin'?" she requested with a pleading smile.

"Jessie I-"

"Please?" Woody looked from her beseeching emerald eyes to her interweaving begging fingers which rested her chin. Sighing, he gave her a curious look.

"What for?" he interrogated, straightening his position aligned with the wall his body rested against.

"I'll let y'know, buddy," she assured with a smirk, "Jus' call 'em in." Looking around the room sluggishly, Woody stood up and clasped his hands together loudly to arrest the notice of the bustling toys.

"Alright," announced Woody, "It's time for a staff meeting."

"A staff meeting?" interjected Hamm, "Didn't we just have one of those three days ago?"

"Well, this is a meeting by a request from another toy in this room."

"I wasn't aware of this, Woody," responded the bewildered Buzz, Woody's usual companion in the staff meetings.

"It was requested by Jessie," Woody clarified, watching the rest of the toys gathering around him. Gently placing his hand on her back, he guided her to the platform, "Go ahead, Jess. Tell them why you called this meeting."

"First off," Jessie started, "I wanna tell you guys how much I appreciate your welcoming of Bullseye and I. I'd also like to point out that this'll be my first Christmas ov'r here."

"Is that why you called this meeting?" asked Mr. Potatohead sarcastically resulting in his wife to shush him.

"So," she continued, ignoring the feisty spud, "I thought of somethin'. Emily use-tuh do it all the time. We can do a _secret Santa_!"

"What's that?" Rex questioned, twiddling his fingers around.

"Basically, you have ev'rybody here write their name down on a piece o' paper, fold it, and place it in a container like a hat or bowl. Then, each person picks a name. Whatever name you get you have to give 'em somethin'. Got it?"

After a discouraging silence, Bo spoke up with a beaming smile.

"That sounds like fun, Jessie!" she exclaimed.

"I'm down for it," Slinky agreed.

"Yeah," Woody said, "And it'd be perfect since Andy and the rest of them will be with family for the next week."

"Great," Hamm moaned, "_More_ relatives to give him gifts to replace us."

"Oh c'mon Hamm," Woody sighed, "They're a _distant_ family. They barely know him so there are just going to give him clothes…"

"Well?" Jessie cut in eagerly, "Are we in?" After a simultaneously nod of approval from all the toys in the room, Jessie swung her hat in the air and twirled with excitement. "Great! I'll get the crayons and paper!"

* * *

"Is everybody all folded up?" boomed Jessie as she created creases on her paper which had her name written. "Once when you're done, stick it in the hat! 'Member, if you get me you have to get somethin' for Bullseye, too."

After many shuffling of the feet and dropping papers, the redhead vivaciously shook the hat. Completing the task, Jessie urged the toys to grab the rearranged papers. While disclosing their partners within themselves, the toys shared a mix of emotions from shocked to happy to confused.

"Wow!" shouted Rex, "I got-"

"You're not suppose to say who you have, Rex," informed Jessie, bring her finger to her pursed lips.

"Oops, sorry."

"Well, cowgirl?" obliged Woody, coking his head towards the remainder piece of paper in the hat, "Are you gonna leave yourself outta this?"

Jessie brought her hand to her cheek in embarrassment. "I completely forgot 'bout myself!" Reaching in the hat, she unfolded the last paper. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln…"

"I take it you're not to fond of the name chosen?" Woody quizzed with a smirk.

"Well, it'll be a challenge…" she mumbled. _What in the world do I get Hamm__?_

* * *

"Howdy Bo," saluted Jessie, walking up to the lamp ornament.

"Hello Jessie," her soothing voice responded, "What's new?"

"So…who didja get?"

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to tell others who we got…"

Jessie pulled down the edges of her hat and gave an innocent shrug. "You're not suppose to tell the _person_ that you got them. It's OK if you tell me."

Bo rose her eyebrows and cocked her head suspiciously. "But what if I got you?"

"How about this," Jessie thought out loud, "Did you get a boy or girl?"

"A boy," Bo answered, wringing her staff.

"Well…ain'tcha gonna tell me then?" The shepherdess vigilantly searched the room and turned back to the jittery cowgirl.

"Buzz," Bo whispered. From shock Jessie's mouth dropped from surprise.

"Buzz?"

"Buzz."

"You got the easy one!"

"Why do you say that? Who did you get, Jessie?"

"Hamm. I dunno _what_ to get him. I mean, he likes T.V. a lot, right? Or maybe I can exchange some of him coins for dollar bills since he's always complainin' about the extra weight…"

"You seem to have a good idea what to give him. Buzz on the other hand…"

"Yeah, I can see your point. Wish I can help ya Bo but-"

"He's not much of a talker around you," Bo cut off with a sly smile. Jessie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Either that or he talks _too_ much with me with all that stutterin'…"

* * *

_Perfect. I should of never let her talk us into this,_ Woody thought as he reread the paper in front of him. Mrs. Potatohead.

"Hey Buzz!" called out Woody, "C'mere for a sec." As the space toy jumped from the desk onto the bed by swung from the desk lamp, he settled himself on the pillow next to the stressing cowboy.

"You called?" Buzz spoke.

"Do you know anything about Mrs. Potatohead? I got her for this secret Santa thing."

"I'm sorry Woody, can't say I know what she's interested in other than fashion."

"Hmm. Do you know what any of the other toys have."

"Well I just finished speaking with Slinky. He has the mister. Hamm has Barbie. I'm not sure about the rest…"

"Who do you have, ranger?"

"Rex."

"Well you don't sound to enthusiastic about it."

"I'll figure out what to get him."

"Maybe a copy of 'Paranormal Activity'," Woody joked, "_That'll_ keep him entertained."

"I'm sure he'll be afraid by just looking at the _cover_. Although that _does_ give me an idea…"

"Woody," interrupted Mr. Potatohead, "I need your help with something. I would ask Buzz for help but I understand he can be a little uneducated in this area." Ignoring Buzz's snort of impatience, Woody perked up his posture in alertness.

"What is it, Potatohead?" asked Woody.

"You see, I got Jessie and I don't know what to get her."

"Well, obviously she likes horses," pointed out Buzz, "So you can get her something horse related for both her and Bullseye. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." The space ranger crossed his arms in self-satisfaction.

"Touché," Mr. Potatohead grunted.

* * *

"Oh this is perfect!" Bo and Jessie turned to look for the toy whose familiar chirpy voice came from. They saw it was Barbie.

"His girlfriend _and_ sister!" she shrieked.

"What is it Barbie?" asked Jessie.

"I got Woody and I have _no_ idea where to begin brainstorming a gift!"

"Join the club," Bo dryly stated, "We don't know what to give our toys as well."

"Oh dear. I thought you guys might've had an idea for Woody."

"Well, why don't we ask each other's secret Santa's what they want?" Bo suggested, "I have Buzz and Jessie has Hamm."

"Wonderful! That sounds like an _awesome_ idea!" exclaimed Barbie while Jessie nodded in agreement.

"This week is sure gonna be busy!" Jessie admitted.

**Kinda lazily put together. Sowwy. Thank you for reading, my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Christmas is almost here! And I finished this story before Dec 25! Yay! So here's the whole layout of the girft givers and recievers (gift givers-give recievers in that order):**

**Woody-Mrs. Potatohead**  
**Jessie- Hamm**  
**Buzz- Rex**  
**Bo-Buzz**  
**Slinky- Mr. Potatohead**  
**Hamm-Barbie**  
**Barbie-Woody**  
**Mr. Potatohead- Jessie**  
**Rex-Bo**  
**Mrs. Potatohead-Slinky**

**And a HUGE thanks to funkywatermelon for some of the gift ideas! (And for having me experience such an awesome screename!)**

The past few days have been a series of frantic search of common household items, internet surfing on online stores, and attempting to discover their own secret Santas. For the next several mornings, the toys would divide and separated into two groups; the male and females. Then in the afternoons, the females would strike up conversations with the boys whereas the males did the female's activities to find out what they enjoyed. Then at night, each toy would cross something of their brainstorming gift list only to have them sleep on their decision, waver on it, then rewrite it again the next morning and reclaim its place as a possible gift again.

"How about this, girls!" Barbie exclaimed after a long silent pause the female toys shared in their usual morning present meeting, "How about singing lessons?"

"Singin' lessons?" inquired Jessie, "What would Woody do with singin' lessons? And who would even teach them?"

"Well, I can teach him! After all, I profoundly sound like Ariel's singing voice- my favorite Disney princess- and since Woody had a solo on Woody's Round-up before-"

"I don't think so," Bo interrupted with a smile, "He doesn't have much interest in a singing career. But that was a good suggestion, Barbie." The blonde dress up doll dramatically slumped her posture in exasperation.

"What 'bout Hamm. Do y'know what he'd like?" asked Jessie.

"He doesn't like anything, sweetheart," joked Mrs. Potatohead halfheartedly. "Well, maybe he's interested in financing…"

"What about for the mister?" asked Slinky, avoiding Mr. Potatohead with the rest of the guys.

"Dear," started Mrs. Potatohead, "I thought you would know since you're his friend…" An expression of recognition shined in the elderly spud's face. "Wait!" she shrilled, "He _has_ been getting into watching comedic routines lately…"

"He was laughing his head off the way Woody was stressing about not having his events organized," pointed out Bo.

"Hey Bo, speaking of figuring out what to get our secret Santas, did you think of anything for Buzz?" quizzed Barbie.

"Not one thing."

"Well," interjected Jessie casually, "Maybe one o' us should go 'n' ask him what he wants." A murmur of agreement passed through the toys.

"I don't think anybody has gone to see him yet," pointed out Mrs. Potatohead.

"Yeah, one of us should go to see him…" added Jessie as she readjusted her hat.

"But who?" questioned Bo, stifling a giggle.

"Oh I dunno," shrugged Jessie, "Barbie?"

"I wouldn't know what to say to him," defended Barbie. While exchanging looks, Mrs. Potatohead and Bo gave smirks to Jessie.

"Would _you _like to do it, Jessie?" teased Bo, twirling her staff.

"Yes!" shouted Jessie. She then realized how high the volume of her voice and eagerness was and wiped her hands on her torso. "Or, uh, I mean if you _want_ me to. I don't want to seem like a bother to him or anything…"

"Jessie. Go." Sliding down the comforter, she headed over to the space toy, choosing what questions to ask him.

* * *

"How can I make anything for Bo with my tiny arms!" panicked Rex, rocking side to side.

"Listen, Rex, I'll help you out with the craft making, alright?" soothed Woody, placing a hand on the dinosaur's shoulder.

"I _still _don't know what to get Jessie and her horse!" complained Mr. Potatohead, "Why must she be so aggravating?"

"Why must _you_ be so aggravating," Woody shot back, "You've been whining about this for the past couple of days without thinking of anything to get her. Why can't you be nice for once and get in the holiday spirit?"

"You're the one with the hard secret Santa? Try having Barbie," Hamm cut in. "Attractive, sure. But she has everything she needs. If anything she needs to give _me_ that Corvette of hers."

"I think we all have challenging secret Santas," Buzz mumbled, eyeing the dinosaur. "Uh, listen guys, I have to go. I have to, uh, see Etch about something." As he backed away from the chatting toys, he felt a body crash into his back.

"Howdy partner!" he heard a voice chirped. Turning around he saw it was Jessie.

"Oh. H-howdy Jessie!" Buzz greeted, awkwardly waving his hand.

"How's it goin', buddy?" questioned Jessie while wrapping her arm around him.

"N-nothing," he answered, staring at her hand. "The guys were t-talking about what to give their secret Santas and since I have-" he paused, looked around and lowered his voice, "Rex I can't talk about it w-with them."

"Uhhuh," commented Jessie, squeezing him tighter, "Well, I'm not sure I know what I mant. I'm just happy that you guys are doin' this for me."

"It's a p-pleasure," Buzz responded, his voice climbing into a falsetto as his body moved closer with the cowgirl's.

"What would you want, Buzz?"

"You….er, I mean… you want to know what I want?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"A-around this time of year the m-moon is just gorgeous. I l-love looking at the stars at night by the window ledge…" _I hope I don't sound too ridiculous, _he thought.

"I can work with that…" Jessie muttered.

"Pardon me?" Playing with her fingers nervously, she thought of a cover up.

"Uh, I have to lend RC my hat."

* * *

"Guys I can't believe it's Christmas already!" jittered Rex, carefully holding his gift. Yodeling for attention, Jessie stepped on the center of the carpet on the ground, holding her body erect.

"OK, you guys!" she announced, "Now I want everybody to close their eyes. What I'm gonna do is call out a name of a toy in each room. If your secret Santa if the name I called, I want you to _wordlessly_ place your gift in front of the toy that is your secret Santa. Then I want you to sit in the exact same place before you got up, that way when we are done and e open our eyes, we don't who got who. Then we'll go through the circle, open the gift, and found out who gave it to us. Got it?" The toys gave an affirmative yes.

"Alright. Get in a circle and close your eyes. First up is Wheezy…"

…...

After many names were called and short trips across the carpet and back, the toys had finally finished their giving tasks.

"Are we all done?" Jessie asked, keeping her hands over her eyes. Everybody responded yes.

"OK! Time to open the gifts!"

"About time," Mr. Potatohead murmured, "Leave it up to Andy to keep all the toys he has had since preschool…"

"We will do in the same order as before. Wheezy, open your present first. We'll go counterclockwise so the next toy will be snake and so on."

* * *

"Hamm!" Jessie gleefully exclaimed, "It's your turn."

"Alright, who was my secret Santa?" the pig asked, looking at the unusually thin present.

"Take a wild guess," Jessie teased, framing her face. "I hope y'like it. I bought it on Ebay and I'm glad it came on time. Open it!"

After tearing open the aluminum foil that was used to wrap the gift, hamm eposed that it was a framed picture of Donald Trump.

"Hey it's even got his autograph and everything," Hamm pointed out with a tone of approval in his voice, "Thanks Jessie."

"I guess I'm next," Woody presumed, looking down at his present. While opening it, Barbie told him she gave him the gift.

"So as you see here," she instructed as he pulled out the different components of the gift, "That's a megaphone that can as an accessory with my cheerleading outfit. I wrote with a sharpie 'Best Leader' because…well you are! And I printed out a personal calendar to keep track of the room. It's a Woody's Roundup themed calendar."

"Wow, Barbie, this is exactly what I need. Thank you!."

"Rex," piped in Jessie, "You're next." Opening it, he found a piece of paper with a username and password on it along with a flashlight.

"I chose you," informed Buzz. "The password and net name is for a free video game website I found on the internet. It has everything from classic pong to my latest video game. And I know how afraid you are of the dark, I provided you with a miniature flashlight."

"Oh wow, Buzz! This is the best Christmas ever!" Rex shouted, playing with the flashlight.

"I got you , Slinky," Mrs. Potatohead said, "I was watching you play with those drab old checker pieces the other day so I decided to buy you a-"

"-new checkerboard. And checker pieces!" the dachshund proclaimed as he ripped the wrapping paper off, "Gee, thanks!"

"It's my turn!" Jessie screamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"For the horse," Mr. Potattohead began, "I gave him a saddle and for you…" Jessie held up a homemade certificate.

"'A Certificate to Being Nice to Jessie Pride for a Day'. I love it!" Rushing over to hug Mr. Potatohead, he let out a groan of distress.

"Hey your always nice to her!" Woody cut in playfully, "If anything, _I_ need that certificate."

"Tough," shot back the spud.

"My turn! My turn!" Barbie yelled. Suddenly she heard Hamm behind her. As she turned around, she saw her car had been decorated strategically with the stickers in Molly's room.

"I decided to take it upon myself to clean up and decorate your car," Hamm explained with pride.

"I…LOVE IT!" Barbie announced, getting up to observe her car.

"Looks like it's my turn," Mrs. Potatohead realized. Taking off the rubber band that created the paper tube in front of her, she unrolled the paper and revealed to herself that it was a collage. "Louis Voutton, Prada, Chanel, you have every designer and their clothes on here! It's gorgeous!"

"Knowing how fine your tastes are," Woody clarified, "I knew that I had to get the best of the best in this collage. There's also a little note in there."

"'Dear Mrs. Potatohead-once a week every week, I volunteer to baby-sit your children to have you and your husband share some alone time.' How sweet!" she shrieked, almost suffocating the cowboy with a hug.

"It…was…no….problem," were the words he managed to squeeze out.

"It's time for me now," Mr. Potatohead stated. Removing the wrapping paper, he discovered it was a small joke book.

"I print a bunch o' jokes from online and created this book for you," Slinky said. Flipping through the pages, a smile grew on Mr. Potatohead's face.

"You know, these jokes ain't half bad," he confessed. "Not bad at all."

"I curious to know what I have here," Bo wondered. Looking up as she untied the ribbon, she noticed Rex as twiddling with his fingers nervously. She couldn't help but smile. "Were you my secret Santa, Rex?"

"How did you know?" he reacted.

Bo gave a relaxed shrug. "Just a wild guess." Pulling out a rope, Rex identified it as a leash for her sheep. She then pulled out velvet flowers with button centers, a craft that Rex had created himself. "What's this?" she questioned, holding up clear nail polish.

"Well, I remember you talking about how your coat of painted wasn't as shiny as before so I got the nail polish to make you shine again. I hope you like it." The shepherdess walked over to give the reptile a give on the cheek as her thanks.

"I love it," she concluded.

"Looks like we have one more to go," notified Woody.

"I'm the last one," Buzz repeated, ripping the newspaper it was wrapped it. Exposing the gift, it was a rolled up cardboard that had two glass pieces in it.

"It's a homemade telescope," Bo said, "I took the two small magnifying glasses that Andy never uses, popped out the glass, and arranged them in a way so that you can see the stars at night.

"Wow, this is great Bo!" Buzz thanked her, who was shyly twirling her staff.

"See you guys, this is how we celebrate Christmas. Lets sing a Christmas carol!," Jessie suggested. "_You better watch out, you better not-_" Cut off by Woody placing his hand over her mouth, he shook his head no.

"I'd rather not," he said firmly with a grin.

**I know. Bad ending. And I'm sorry if it seemed rush but at least I got it before Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
